


Hero

by hybristophilica



Series: 31 (but actually 18) days of apex [13]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oh yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica
Summary: “Ya’re many things Tavi. But ya’re no hero. And…I don’t think ya need to be one, honestly.”
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: 31 (but actually 18) days of apex [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812802
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> [this](https://it.123rf.com/photo_129713891_tiled-red-roof-with-a-rooftop-window-and-a-small-chimney-under-a-blue-sky-in-the-summer.html) is the type house they’re staying in. yes i know it’s unrealistic, but i find it romantic ok ٩◔̯◔۶ imagine it more techno-metallic like i guess lolol

Ajay was still sore from today’s battle and she really wished she could just go to sleep, but she had promised Octavio they could hang out that night, because they hadn’t in a while, and honestly she— kind of missed him.

They weren’t allowed to be out at night after the curfew, so Octavio had crawled out of his room’s window, and he was currently knocking against hers with a dumb grin on his face, keeping himself in balance on the tiles of the rooftop.

“Yeah, yeah, comin’.” Ajay opened her window and slid out smoothly, pulling her hoodie above her buns. 

“Long time no see, chica,” Octavio chirped. He didn't waste time as he grabbed her hand and guided her to the top of the house, sitting gracelessly down on the spot where the two halves of the roof collided. Ajay sat in front of him, shivering from the chilly wind blowing. 

“So! How’s my best girl doing lately? I barely had the chance to catch you around, hermosa. I’m almost getting the feeling you’re avoiding me,” Octavio giggled to brush it off, but Ajay could read him like an open book.

“What if I have? Why haven’t ya come to find me sooner if ya missed me so much?” She replied with a challenging brow raised, leaning her chin against the palms of her hands. 

Octavio huffed, standing up and hopping on the same spot a few times.“I’ve been busy, chica,” he answered, looking to the side, where the sky was starting to show the first stars. Octavio seemed restless. Well, more than usual. It didn't look like he had the need to move more than he already was. He looked thoughtful.

Ajay stared at him, pensive, then stretched her legs out. “What is it, O?”

Octavio turned around and Ajay knew he couldn’t hide from her. He forced a nervous chuckle out and rubbed the back of his head. Ajay saw him swallow when he stood in front of her, shoving his hands in the pockets of the unzipped jacket. 

“My father called today. He left a message, I mean.” 

Ah. The nerve that guy had. “And what did he want?”

Octavio took his jacket off when Ajay’s teeth rattled again for the cold and he covered her shoulders with it, then sat by her side. He looked tensed, his arms loosely wrapped around his knees. 

“The usual. He wants me to come back. Said he saw me on tv last time and that I’m wasting my time trying to play the hero in some pathetic game.”

Ajay couldn’t help it, a soft chuckle came out of her lips, surprising Octavio, who turned to look at her.

“Sorry, sorry,” Ajay grinned, still amused. “Ya’re many things Tavi. But ya’re no hero. And…I don’t think ya need to be one, honestly.”

Octavio stared at her some more moments, then a gentle, just as amused smile pulled his lip. “Yeah, I know right amor.”

They leaned down against the hard tiles of the rooftop, close to each other under the starry sky, enjoying the silence of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> i was initially going for angst on this one but as i kept on writing...i couldn't lol but i like how it came out so it's okay! thank u for reading!


End file.
